Kengan Demon
by yujukextreme82
Summary: Jikan cae en otro mundo casi igual donde las mayores corporaciones tienen que demostrar su poderio a traves de combates llamados combates Kengan donde se apunta para encontrar a alguien que le haga sentir una gran felicidad (como siempre no se si es un buen resumen ademas si tienen un mejor nombre acepto sugerencias).


**Capitulo 1:el primer amigo de Karla Kure.**

nos encotramos en tokyo mas especifico alguna de las escuelas donde podemos ver a una joven de cabello largo negro con los ojos negros mientras que la iris eran grises y se notaba que estaba un poco aburrida ademas de tener como diez años cosa que le aburria un poco mas a tal punto de que le gustaria hacer lo mismo que toda su familia pero estaba aqui estudiando cosa que no le molesto de momento, Cuando las clases terminaron ella se fue caminando de regreso a casa para jugar un poco con su tataraabuelo pero mientras caminaba cerca de un callejon escucho como alguien golpeo un contenedor de basura por lo que se adentro en el callejon para ver quien era aunque igual noto como dos idiotas venian detras de ella para tratar de violarla pero les iba a mostrar que no deberian meterse con una chica como ella.

al momento en que llego a donde escucho el ruido y encontro a un chico pelinegro con la ropa esa destruida indicando que habia estado en una pelea por que tambien noto un poco de sangre donde se pregunto que le paso pero antes de ver si podia ayudarlo noto que parte de su pelo estaba teñido en tres colores distintos uno morado otro rojo y el ultimo amarillo cosa que le extraño un poco antes de notar que los dos idiotas estaban detras de ella, Antes de que la joven pudiera hacer algo el hombre en el suelo se desperto de manera rapida para darle unas patadas en las caras a ambos que fueron mandados hacia atras productos del ataque la chica miro sorprendida la acción del hombre que estaba sonriendo un poco antes de mirar a la joven que estaba detras de el para notar los ojos extraños que tenia la chica aunque igual les dio otra patada a los dos idiotas sin ver.

"parece que estos dos imbeciles si que duran un carajo"les dijo el hombre antes de voltearse a verlos antes de darle una mirada que los asusto demasiado para empezar a correr fuera del callejon.

"oye yo pude haberlos terminado sin ningun problema"le reclamo la chica al hombre quien se encogio de hombros.

"si lo se pero igual queria estirar un poco el cuerpo despues de dormir un rato por antes estuve una buena pelea que me dio mi primera derrota"le contesto el hombre a la chica quien vio que no mentia por lo que le creyo.

"¿por cierto quien eres?"le pregunto la chica al hombre quien sonrio.

"soy Jikan aunque de donde vengo me llaman por mis dos apodos Jikan el Inestable o Jikan el Demonio"le respondio el ahora identificado como Jikan a la chica.

"¿Jikan el Inestable y Jikan el Demonio?"pregunto la chica confundida.

"el inestable por que cuando llego a cierto nivel de emoción de pelea me empiezan a aparecer venas por los brazos que me dan mucha mas fuerza mientras que el demonio es por que cuando alguien me divierte mucho en una pelea toda mi apariencia empieza a cambiar incluyendo mis ojos pero hay una tercera que tal vez te cuente algun otro dia si nos volvemos a ver"le respondio Jikan a la chica quien se sorprendio un poco por que tenia esos dos apodos.

"vaya si que son geniales y todo pero creo que seria mejor llevarte a un hospital"le sugirio la chica a Jikan quien solo se encogio de hombros mientras le indicaba que guiara el camino.

"oye ¿por cierto puedo saber tu nombre?"le pregunto Jikan a la chica que se olvido un poco las formalidades.

"Karla Kure un placer Jikan-san"le respondio la ahora identifica como Karla Kure cosa que sorprendio un poco a Jikan por que aquel tipo no estaba seguro a donde lo mandaria ese maldito portal si devuelta a su mundo o a otro.

"genial ahora tendre que ver como regresar a mi mundo de este donde hay otras personas que tienen el mismo apellido que el idiota de Shiruo"murmurro Jikan pero no se dio cuenta que Karla le escuchar.

"¿conoces a alguien con mi mismo apellido de donde vienes?"le pregunto Karla a Jikan quien suspiro.

"digamos que si por que ese imbecil se autoproclamo mi rival y su nombre completo es Shiruo Kure y nos enfrentamos debes en cuando en los torneos donde salia victorioso por que nadie podia darme una buena pelea"le respondio Jikan a Karla quien dio una pequeña risa.

"entonces te sorprendera que en este lugar hay demasiadas personas demasiado fuertes que de seguro alguno de ellos te podria vencer"le informo Karla a Jikan quien sonrio un poco.

"bueno creo que tendre que encontrar algun sitio donde pasar la noche por que no tengo la casa donde vivo con Chiharu-chan"se dijo Jikan mientras fruncia el ceño por que no sintio la presencia de su novia.

"¿Chiharu-chan quien es?"le pregunto Karla a Jikan quien sonrio con ternura.

"ella es todo mi mundo por que mi corazón solo le pertenece a ella ademas antes de irme de su lado la deje embarazada antes de irme a esa maldita guerra que ocurrio fuera del planeta"le respondio Jikan con su sonrisa todavia en su cara.

"¿y como a quienes te enfrentaste de donde vienes Jikan?"le pregunto Karla al mencionado quien puso una sonrisa un poco sadica que le hizo recordar a su pariente Raian Kure.

"aparte de humanos me fui a pelear contra un dios de la destrucción de mi mundo un demonio y un monton de otros aliens que estan por ahi fuera por lo que mi racha de combates seguia creciendo ahi fuera"le respondio Jikan aunque recordo las otras tres peleas que tuvo contra ese maldito que le dio una pelea que nunca olvidaria.

"por lo que veo al enfrentarte a todo eso te convertiria en la persona mas fuerte con vida que existe"le comento Karla al ver que Jikan se enfrento a muchos seres fuertes

"tal vez pero hubiera querido seguir peleando contra los otros imbeciles mas con toda la variedad de pero hubiera querido mi revancha contra Ryu Hakuto"le contesto Jikan antes de ver que llegaron al hospital.

ambos entraron al hospital para ver las heridas de Jikan aunque esto no tomo mucho tiempo por que no tenia muchas heridas internas por lo que solo lo vendaron en las zonas donde tenia alguna heridas abiertas por lo que los dos salieron del hospital antes de que Jikan se despidiera de Karla esta le ofrecio quedarse un tiempo en su casa donde estaban la mitad de su familia viviendo cosa que Jikan acepto sin mucha molestia antes de seguirla mientras escuchaba la explicaba sobre su familia cosa que no sorprendio mucho a Jikan, Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por el tatarabuelo de Karla Erioh Kure quien se congelo al ver a Jikan pero noto que estaba mirando hacia todos lados para buscar a la persona que emitia un enorme poder que le decia que era muy fuerte haciendole sonreir como nunca pero igual poso su mirada en el anciano para notar que el tambien era fuerte por lo que se acerco al viejo para hacerle ver su fuerza dejando salir un poco de su poder que impresiono a Erioh.

"¿quien es este hombre Karla?"le pregunto Erioh a su nieta quien le dio un abrazo que recibio con gusto.

"el es Jikan alguien que conoci mientras me venia de la escuela y me salvo un poco de dos idiotas que iban a querer violarme"le respondio Karla con una sonrisa a Erioh quien le dio una mirada a Jikan para notar que era bastante fuerte.

"creo que tratare de encontrar al maldito que tiene ese olor de ser fuerte"le dijo Jikan con sonrisa haciendole que Karla lo siga.

"o te refieres a Raian el es el miembro mas fuerte de nuestro clan de asesinos"le contesto Erioh siguiendo a los dos para tener un ojo puesto en Jikan.

"con que se llama Raian de seguro me divertira un poco"comento Jikan con una sonrisa mientras entraba en la habitación donde estaba un chico que estaba divirtiendose con la pelea entre el y otro pariente aparte veia una chica que estaba animando un poco al que vio que era Raian.

"Jikan te presento a mis demas parientes los dos que estan peleando son Raian y Hollis Kure mientras que la que esta animando a Raian es Fusui Kure la hermana de Raian"le presento Karla a sus parientes que estaban delante de ellos a Jikan quien se acerco por la espalda a Raian quien le lanzo un puñetazo hacia atras pero este fue facilmente detenido por Jikan.

"vaya si que eres bueno para bloquear mi golpe basura"le dijo Raian a Jikan que solo dejo salir una sonrisa.

"pffft ni que fueras demasiado fuerte para darle un golpe a alguien que se enfrento a un dios"le contesto Jikan a Raian que sonrio con arrogancia.

"como si te fuera a creer de que enfrentaste a un dios basura"le dijo Raian antes de lanzarle otro puñetazo pero fue detenido por el pie de Jikan que le hizo girar con solo mover su pie hacia abajo.

Jikan se puso en posición de Kung Fu que impresiono a los Kure pero igual conocian un poco aquella arte marcial pero a diferencia de los demas solo Erioh pudo ver que a este chico era diferente a todo artista marcial de Kenpo aunque se pregunto que tan fuerte era por lo cual iba a seguir mirando el enfrentamiento que creo Raian aunque noto como Jikan solo estaba jugando con Raian un poco antes de darle una patada que le hizo levantar a Raian quien solo sonrio, Karla vio como Raian volvio al ataque contra Jikan pero este solo estaba esquivando cada golpe de Raian para luego darle otro ataque con una de sus piernas que dejaba un poco desorientado a su pariente pero cuando Raian le lanzo otro golpe a Jikan este empezo a lanzarle una velocidad increible que le hizo sacar una sonrisa a Raian por tal diversión pero vio como Jikan solo tuvo que parar un momento antes de lanzarle un puñetazo que le dejo en el suelo cosa que dejo un poco satisfecho a Jikan pero igual no bajo su guardia por lo que mantuvo su postura de Kenpo.

"veo que ese chico es bueno con el Kenpo"comento Hollis a su abuelo quien asintio.

"si pero noto que se esta conteniendo en la pelea"le contesto Erioh a Hollis sin apartar su vista de la pelea.

"oh por lo que me estaba contando Jikan por el camino es que de donde viene si usa su estado con el apodo que le conocen al usar ese estado de Inestable podria destruir todo el lugar donde esta asi que se debe de estar conteniendo para no destruir la casa"le informo Karla a los dos hombres que se sorprendieron.

"¿y de donde viene Karla?"le pregunto Fusui a su pariente mientras veia como su hermano se volvia a levantar para lanzarle otro puñetazo a Jikan.

"o el viene de un mundo igual al nuestro pero diferente y tambien estuvo invicto en 210 peleas que tuvo a lo largo de su vida"le respondio Karla con una sonrisa mientras que los demas quedaron un poco impresionados que alguien tuviera esa racha de victorias.

"vaya aunque de todas formas es lindo"comento Fusui mientras miraba a Jikan que tenia su cuerpo bien formado aunque Erioh se quedo como piedra por el comentario.

"oh bueno Jikan ya tiene a alguien a quien el ama incluso dejo una semilla en ella antes de ir afuera de su planeta para comenzar una gran batalla que ocurrio en el espacio"le conto Karla a Fusui quien sonrio de todas formas mientras que Erioh se puso feliz de que este hombre estuviera ya con alguien.

Hollis siguio mirando la pequeña pelea que estaba mas de lado de Jikan que solo estaba derribando hacia el suelo a Raian que ya estaba con algunos moretones en la mayor parte del cuerpo incluyendo su cara que estaba sangrando aunque vio que Raian estaba por usar el Removal pero noto como una vena aparecio en el brazo derecho cosa que le extraño antes de ver como Jikan conecto su puñetazo donde estaba la vena para mandar a volar hacia atras a Raian destrozando cada pared que estaba detras de la puerta corrediza, Jikan suspiro al ver que Raian no aguanto el golpe por lo que camino hacia el antes de ver como el se estaba levantando haciendole sonreir mas al ver que el cuerpo de Raian cambio de color cosa que le impresiono un poco antes de cambiar su estilo de combate al tercer estilo de combate que tenia el suyo el estilo demonio que era estar en la postura de un demonio para empezar a atacar con todo a Raian dejando impresionados los Kure que estaban en la casa por ver a alguien como Jikan darle algo de pelea a Raian.

Erioh vio como parte de su casa estaba destruyendose haciendole enojar pero vio como Jikan habia agarrado del craneo a Raian antes de sacar a Raian de la casa para seguir la pelea afuera por lo que les ordeno a los demas que empezaran a reconstruir mientras que los demas iba a afuera para observar la pelea solo para ver como Raian estaba en un crater inconsiente con una sonrisa mientras que Jikan estaba sentado en posición de loto que dejo a la mayor parte de los Kure impresionados, Jikan se levanto para acercarse a Raian con una sonrisa antes de extenderle la mano cosa que este rechazo para empezar a levantarse con el ceño fruncido pero de todas formas miro a Jikan con furia para largarse pero igual iba a tratar de vencer a este tipo en algun momento aunque sintio como Jikan se habia movido desde donde estaba sin que nadie lo viera sorprendiendo a todos los Kure.

"si quieres la revancha puedes pedirla cuando quieras ademas espero que puedas lograr controlar aquella forma para tener una pelea un poco mas entretenida"le dijo Jikan antes de volver al lado de Karla.

"vaya si que dejaste sin habla Raian joven Jikan"le comento Erioh al mencionado quien sonrio.

"bueno yo queria estirar un poco los huesos para que no se oxiden ademas pienso hacer cualquier cosa para divertirme"le contesto Jikan con una sonrisa al anciano quien penso en presentarlo con su amigo para ver si este hombre podria ser el nuevo colmillo de Metsudo.

Karla empezo a hablar con Jikan en la cena familiar mientras le pedia a Erioh si podia quedarse mientras encontraba un sitio donde vivir cosa que no le agrado mucho al patriarca del clan Kure por que no importa que tanto un hombre ame a una mujer el podria enamorarse de sus nietas cosa que no iba a permitir hasta que vio como Jikan le estaba comodamente con Fusui la cual estaba coqueteando un poco con el pero este solo le decia que ya estaba con alguien y no pensaba serle infiel, Hollis le pregunto si de donde venia el habian otras familias de asesinos cosa que el le respondio que si pero que casi ninguna habia podido matarlo por que siempre tiene la guardia alta incluso cuando duerme o esta haciendo cierta actividad con su novia cosa que aprendio de su maestro de Kenpo aunque la parte de divertirse la obtuvo de su sensei que les conto que era un inmortal y era una de las razones por que se fue a esa guerra que sucedio afuera del planeta.

los demas miembros del clan Kure le estuvieron haciendo preguntas de como era ser entrenado por un inmortal a lo que Jikan explico que un poco molesto pero entretenido por que conocio a la unica persona que considero como su hermano y mejor amigo como a la hermana menor que tenia habilidades que su sensei estaba viendo para hacerle ver que partes mejorar y cuales solo necesitaba dejar como estaba pero de todas formas era un buen sensei por que lo crio desde que era un bebe, Raian por su parte estaba callado durante toda la cena pero mirando a Jikan que estaba hablando animadamente con todos sus parientes antes de responder las preguntas de Erioh que le pregunto si habia conocido personas con su mismo apellido a lo que si y era su rival Shiruo Kure al cual se le conocia como la maquina de la brutalidad por que era alguien que no le importaba brutalizar a sus oponentes aparte de que tambien para personas que no tuvieran la fuerza necesaria no podrian hacerle daño.

cuando llego la noche Jikan espero que todos estuvieran dormidos para salir y irse a entrenar un poco lejos aunque no noto como Raian lo seguia haciendo ver que iba a querer la revancha ahora asi que lo siguio hasta que entraron en un estacionamiento donde Jikan empezo a entrenar con movimientos de Kenpo golpeando una pared con los pies descalsos por la estricta manera que le enseño su maestro Zhao al empezar el entrenamiento de Kenpo Raian por su parte estuvo observando a Jikan con la mirada analitica, Mientras estos dos hacian esto en sitio empezaban a entrar algunos Yakuzas que venian a tratar con algunos imbeciles que estaban por su territorio asi que mirarón hacia cada dirección posible para encontrar algun idiota por la zona antes de llegar a la planta donde estaban Jikan y Raian los cuales todavia estaban tranquilos de momento antes de notar como los Yakuzas estaban llegando cosa que le hizo sacar una sonrisa a Raian.

"vaya que tenemos aqui dos idiotas que estan en nuestro territorio"decia el hombre con cicatrizes en la cara mirando a los dos que estaban delante de ellos.

"bueno creo que podre seguir estirando mis huesos un rato contra ustedes idiotas"le contesto Jikan antes de dejar su postura para comenzar un combate cercano junto a Raian que fue por algunos Yakuzas con una sonrisa.

pasaron unos minutos para que ambos terminaran contra los Yakuzas que estaban en el suelo sangrando mientras que Raian y Jikan estaban sin alguna herida en ellos aunque igual ambos empezaron a caminar devuelta al complejo Kure sin muchas molestias aunque Raian igual miraba a Jikan con ganas de matarlo cosa que pudo sentir este ultimo pero no le importo dado que nunca lo habian matado salvo que se sacrificara para proteger a las personas que le importan, Cuando llegaron ambos se fueron a dormir aunque Jikan se habia subido al techo sin hacer ruido para molestar a los demas que estaban durmiendo mientras que Raian iba a su habitación a dormir aunque todavia con ganas de matar a Jikan que estaba durmiendo de manera tranquila en el techo mientras soñaba con Chiharu y sus demas amigos incluso en Shiruo al cual queria enfrentarse un poco mas para ver si el podria darle la segunda derrota en su vida.

**(tres dias despues)**

pasaron tres dias desde que Jikan llego a este mundo un poco parecido al suyo donde aprendio un poco sobre una peleas llamadas combates Kengan las cuales le parecierón un poco interesantes mas al saber que habia algunos clanes de asesinos que participaban por el contrato que tuvieran con la persona que los contratara para participar por lo cual Jikan le pregunto a Erioh si conocia algun sitio donde se este realizando uno de estos combates Kengan pero el patriarca Kure le explico que para participar necesitaba ser contratado por una empreza importante para poder participar o tambien podria crear su propia compañia y ser su mismo representante, Karla por su parte estuvo viendo algunas peleas geniales que tuvo Jikan en su mundo gracias a un disco que el les enseño a todos los Kure que empezaron y se sorprendieron al ver a Shiruo Kure que era bastante alto incluso vieron por que le llamaban la maquina de la brutalidad pero tambien vieron estos combates que eran parte del torneo sangriento donde vieron la brutal pelea que tuvieron un Mimo de nombre Antonie contra Jikan donde vieron como Antonie podia usar habilidades de mimos para pelear con armas que no podian ser vistas por el ojo humano normal a menos que fueras alguien con experiencia como Jikan al enfrentarse a este tipo al cual Jikan les conto que se habia enfrentado a el en alguna ocasiones cuando iba a francia por negocios o pasar un tiempo con Chiharu.

cuando vieron las dos semi-finales todo el clan Kure se sorprendio de ver como Jikan luchaba contra su propio maestro de Kenpo con todas sus fuerzas incluyendo la sangre que salia de ambos dejandolos sorprendidos mas a Raian al ver como estudiante y maestro peleaban a la par entre ellos incluso hubo ocasiones donde Jikan casi perdia contra su maestro pero al final de la pelea el salio victorioso con una poderosa patada que dejo fuera de combate a su maestro de Kenpo pero igual se quedo en la arena para presenciar el combate entre su mejor amigo Shiruk y el organizador del torneo por que la final empezaria de forma inmediata despues del combate de Shiruk y ese tipo, Hollis le pregunto a Jikan de como pudo continuar peleando despues de semejante pelea contra su propio maestro de Kenpo a lo que jikan le respondio que su deseo de matar al bastardo que estaba peleando con su amigo y dejo en mal estado su hermanita Shine le daban fuerzas para continuar peleando pero tambien queria enfrentarse con su amigo una vez mas sin importar el coste del combate a lo que Erioh le hizo recordar la buena amistad que tenia con su viejo amigo Metsudo Katahara y sus dias como su peleador pero igual no habia quitado la vista de todas las peleas que estaban en ese torneo.

Jikan no habia tardado en encontrar un lugar donde podia quedarse instalado hasta que encontrara la forma de regresar a su mundo aunque igual tenia su telefono celular pero todos los numeros que habia tenido se borraron incluyendo las fotos cosa que le extraño de momento antes de caer dormido por un rato antes de escuchar la puerta de su hogar asi que la abrio para revelar a Karla la cual tenia una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que le hizo extrañar un poco pero de todas formas la dejo pasar, Karla vio como la casa que Jikan consiguio era grande cosa que le sorprendio un poco por que no esperaba que consiguiera un lugar donde vivir en tan poco tiempo cosa que noto Jikan antes de ofrecerle algo de beber a lo que la Kure acepto mientras miraba las fotos que habia colocado Jikan en la habitación principal entre ellas donde estaba con Chiharu y algunos conocidos entre ellos un chico rubio junto a un Jikan joven y otros dos chicos haciendole ver que este chico era el maestro de Jikan ese inmortal.

"aqui tienes un poco de jugo Karla"le dijo Jikan a la mencionada que tomo el vaso para empezar a beber del jugo de manzana.

"si que conseguiste un sitio donde vivir en tan corto tiempo"le comento Karla seguia viendo las fotos.

"bueno solo tuve que un pequeño trabajo de guardespaldas de un idiota que me ofrecio mucho dinero para protegerlo de ser asesinado asi que me consegui esta casa que no estan buena como la que tenia antes"le contesto Jikan mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

"¿y como era tu casa anterior?"le pregunto Karla a Jikan quien sonrio un poco.

"bueno tenia alguna habitaciones vacias que usabamos para los invitados junto a un hermoso jardin que comento Chiharu cuando lo vio pero nada se comparaba a lo que puse en el techo de la casa como un pequeño accesorio"le respondio Jikan al recordar su pelea con la ballena.

"¿que cosa era?"le pregunto Karla mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

"el craneo de una ballena"le respondio Jikan antes de tomar una silla para bloquear escupitajo de Karla.

"!UN CRANEO DE UNA BALLENA EN TECHO DE TU CASA¡"le grito Karla sorprendida de que alguien como Jikan tuviera eso en su casa.

"si aunque mi pelea contra la misma fue un poco dificil ya que tenia que tomar mucho aire para estar debajo del agua"le contesto Jikan sin mucha importancia.

"!PERO HACER ALGO ASI ES IMPOSIBLE MAS DEPENDIENDO DE LA BALLENA¡"le dijo Karla a Jikan que estaba tomando algo de cafe.

"creo que era una de tamaño ballena blanca aunque no me acuerdo ya que solo puse aquel craneo para recordar aquella pelea ademas siempre lo limpiaba todos los fin de semanas para que no perdiera su brillo aunque espero que Chiharu-chan las mantega limpias o incluso Ranma aunque no dudo que Yuuta y Shiruo lo hagan"le contesto Jikan con una sonrisa al recordar mas a su rival.

"¿crees poder hacer aquello una vez mas?"le pregunto Karla a Jikan que se lo penso un momento antes de sonreir.

"no tengo ningun poblema ya que necesito algo que me ayude a diferenciar mi casa del resto y como no tengo ningun conocido aqui que pueda ayudarme a colocar el craneo o algo del animal"le respondio Jikan a la Kure que se pregunto si su abuelo tenia algun amigo con un helicoptero.

"¿y que piensas hacer para vivir ahora?"le pregunto Karla mientras cambiaba la conversación con Jikan al cual habia notado que hacerle nada.

"bueno creo que poner mis serviciós de protección para alguien aunque igual me gustaria pelear en esos combates Kengan"le respondio Jikan ya que penso que seria bueno tener algo en que divertirse en los combates Kengan aunque esperaba que fueran tan buenos como sus combates en el torneo sangriento.

"pero para pelear en aquellas peleas necesitas a alguien que te contrate para pelear por el o crear una y puedas ser tu propio peleador"le informo Karla a Jikan que penso un momento sobre aquello ya que no le agradaria ser su mismo jefe y peleador a la vez ya que seria demasiado trabajo aunque por un momento miro a Karla y notar que seria buena como jefa.

"¿si tuvieras tu propia empresa en la cual irias a trabajar como jefa te agradaria?"le pregunto Jikan mirando a Karla que abrio los ojos por la pregunta.

"¿acaso quieres trabajar para mi y ser mi peleador?"le pregunto Karla ya que no esperaba aquello ya que todavia estaba estudiando aunque igual algunos niños que heredan un empresa a una cierta edad saben hacer bien el trabajo afuera y dentro de la escuela.

"si por que no ya que no me siento con ganas de estar mucho tiempo en un escritorio aunque eso no significa que no vaya a ayudarte mientras estas estudiando ademas al estar trabajando por mucho tiempo para los Yakuzas en mi mundo obtienes algunas cosas para hacer algunas pequeñas cosas sin que los demas se den cuenta"le respondio Jikan a Karla que le dio la razón ya que si alguien que pasaba mucho tiempo con algun tipo de mafia no importaba de que pais siempre la persona lograba obtener algunas cosas de ayuda por si queria hacer su propia mafia o Yakuza.

"¿y como conseguiras una empresa junto a la membresia de la asociación Kengan?"le pregunto Karla a Jikan que sonrio cosa que le una mala espina a la Kure.

"bueno le envia ayer una carta a un tipo donde aposte un billón de yenes por un edificio y la membresia asi que no creo que vaya a tardar ademas le puse que me iba presentar con mi empleador"le respondio Jikan mientras miraba la cara palida de Karla al saber cuanto aposto.

"creo que estare debiendo mucho a mi familia"comento Karla al imaginar todo ese dinero sacado de su familia.

"no te preocupes ya que me encargue de reunir todo el dinero sin muchos problemas ya que solo tuve que colocar toda mi información en la base de datos en el banco junto a una fotografia que todavia tenia en mi celular aunque la tomo Chiharu en nuestra cita en la playa de estados unidos"le contesto Jikan a Karla aunque susurrando la ultima parte.

"¿cuanto dinero tienes?"le pregunto Karla a Jikan quien trato de pensar sobre aquello.

"el suficiente como para vivir sin preocuparme"le respondio Jikan a Karla ya que Chiharu era la que estaba acargo del dinero.

"bien si no tengo de otra lo hare pero si tienes una forma para que nadie sepa quien soy estare bien de seguir siendo su empleadora"le dijo Karla a Jikan que sonrio antes de extender la mano a la Kure.

"trato hecho jefa"le contesto Jikan mientras tomaba a Karla para cambiarle el peinado y le daba una mascara y decirle que la estaria usando hasta que ella crea que es el momento de revelarse ademas le ayudo a dar hacer una buena explicación si alguien preguntaba algo sobre ella cosa que Karla agradecio mucho aquello.

**(tres dias despues)**

pasaron tres dias donde Jikan y Karla estuvieron teniendo algunas salidas para enseñarle algunas cosas para evitar ser descubierta por su familia ya que el hacia lo mismo antes con su sensei hasta que lo descubrieron pero al estar mas tiempo con los Yakuzas le hizo mas facil tener un perfil bajo asi que Karla no le tomo demasiado tiempo incluso Jikan le ofrecio entrenar Kung Fu ya que a su maestro Zhao le agradaba mucho enseñarle a cualquiera incluso mujeres el arte a lo la Kure no tuvo problemas aunque igual Jikan tuvo que lidiar con Erioh que los seguia hasta le enseño a Karla desaparecer de la vista de las personas con rapidez, Cuando llego el dia Karla estaba llevando un traje al cual le pidio a Jikan que lo guardara para estas competencias incluso una mascara que Jikan le compro ya que le tapaba bien los ojos hasta tenia un modificador de voz que podia usar para que nadie supiera de ella incluso su familia que estaba aqui para ver este combate incluso vio a Raian mirando a Jikan que tenia una camisa con tirantes y unos pantalones de vaquero rojos igual que su camisa ademas se estaba descalso pero todos podian ver el collar que estaba en su cuello donde estaba la foto de Chiharu que tenia detalles plateados ademas de eso en sus muñecas estaban escritos los nombres de Shine y Shiruk cosa que extraño a todos que estaban viendo la pelea incluidos los miembros mas alto de la asociación Kengan con sus peleadores ya que al ver a Jikan les hizo ver que si ganaba seria un fuerte adversario a vencer.

Erioh estaba mirando todo el lugar en busca de Karla que le habia dicho que iba a estar mirando el combate de Jikan desde alguna parte cosa que le extraño un poco pero igual esta seria la oportunidad perfecta de ver las habilidades del chico que vino de otro mundo parecido al suyo ya que pudo ver muy pocas cosas en aquella pelea contra Raian al cual miro un momento para ver que estaba sonriendo para ver como Jikan iba a empezar a pelear con alguien mas, Al momento en que el otro peleador se presento que fue Inui Machizo representando a Umiichi que entrego el contrato y su membresia al arbitro que era una mujer de nombre Anna Paula mientras que Karla entrego el maletín tambien antes de mirar a Jikan que le hizo un seña de que no se preocupara cosa que le hizo suspirar aunque fue bueno que Jikan se le haya ocurrido el nombre de asesinatos y protección para su compañia ademas ella se ocupo ayer de ver cuales podrian ser buenos empleados ademas les mostro algunas personas que no vieron con mucho bien el nombre hasta que Jikan pidio que lo contraran para las dos cosas cada distinta persona cosa que hizo para demostrar que era bastante bueno en dos horas incluso muchos empezaron a llamar para los servicios de Jikan o Karla que obtuvo mucho dinero por eso.

"¿ambos peleadores estan listos?"pregunto Anna mientras veia como Jikan y Inui se ponian en posición.

"hai"respondieron ambos a Anna que asintio.

"!HAJIME¡"anuncio Anna para que ambos peleadores empezaran a lanzarle unos golpes.

Jikan le lanzo rapidos golpes a su oponente que tuvo que bloquear bien los puños de Jikan aunque vio como este comenzo a lanzarle unas cuantas patadas que le hizo retroceder un momento antes de lanzarle un puñetazo a Jikan que no tardo mucho en esquivar ya que no vio mucha velocidad en el golpe asi que empezo a lanzarle uno que otra patada al rostro a una gran velocidad que la mitad de los peleadores no pudieron ni ver el ataque hasta que conecto, Inui pudo notar que habia mucha diferencia entre el y su oponente pero como peleador no iba a dejarse vencer contra el sin dar pelea asi que arremetio con mucha velocidad contra Jikan que solo desvio todos los golpes sin mucho esfuerzo antes de darle un rodillazo que le hizo caer al suelo a Inui que se extraño por el ataque aunque vio como Jikan le lanzo un puñetazo que logro evitar rodando hacia la derecha y asi lanzarle un poderosa patada que fue bloqueada con mucha facilidad antes de lanzarle un puñetazo que lo dejo noqueado.

"ganador el representante de Satsujin to hogo Jikan"anuncio Anna mientras que Jikan suspiraba ya que este tipo no le dio mucha pelea asi que camino hacia Karla para tomar la membresia y el contrato.

"fue un buen combate joven"elogio el empleador de Inui a Jikan y Karla que lo mirarón.

"no creo que haya sido un buen combate ya que no me hizo llegar al nivel que normalmente uso en combate pero si quieren la revancha por esta membresia pueden hacerla"le contesto Jikan al hombre que asintio antes de estrechar su mano con Karla.

"¿crees que iran a querer la revancha?"le pregunto Karla a Jikan que asintio.

"claro aunque si el empleador no la quiere su peleador puede pelear conmigo cuando quiera ya que estoy abierto a cualquier pelea siempre que me haga sentir la emoción necesaria para pelear enserio"le respondio Jikan a Karla que solo se encogio de hombros antes de salir juntos del lugar sin antes ver a un hombre obeso con un empresario.

"si estas abierto a cualquier pelea te gustaria contra mi ahora"le reto el obeso a Jikan que sonrio un poco antes de mirar a la referi.

"¿se puede pelear igual sin la membresia?"le pregunto Jikan a Anna mientras que a Erioh se le olvido mencionar aquello cuando se conocieron.

"no es necesario apostarla contra otro miembro aunque si pueden apostar el contrato"le respondio Anna a Jikan que miro al obeso un momento antes de sonreir.

"acepto el desafio asi que apuesto el contrato del edifició donde se hara nuestra compañia"le acepto Jikan el reto al hombre que sonrio antes de sacarse su chaqueta.

"espero que sepas lo que haces Jikan"le susurro Karla a su peleador que asentia mientras le entregaba el contrato a Anna.

"antes de empezar creo seria pudrente presentarme no crees"le sugirio el obeso a Jikan que se encogio de hombros.

"no hay problema aunque seria mejor presentarme a mi manera por que solo conoces mi nombre pero algunos conocidos me dicen Jikan el inestable"le contesto Jikan al obeso que sonrio.

"gracias Jikan-san mi nombre es Kaburagi Koji"se presento el ahora conocido como Kaburagi Koji a Jikan que sonrio.

cuando el combate comenzo Jikan empezo a lanzarle unos rapidos puñetazos a Koji que se los recibio de lleno para retroceder asi que el tambien empezo a lanzar algunos golpes a Jikan que los bloqueaba con mucha facilidad para luego lanzarle unas patadas rapidas a las piernas cosa que le dolio a Koji que le dio la señal a su empleador quien hizo su famoso truco que le hizo doler el oido algunos de los que estaban viendo el combate menos a Jikan cosa que le sorprendio a Koji, Raian vio como Jikan comenzo a lanzarle algunos golpes a su nuevo oponente que le lanzo un puñetazo que logro esquivar para seguir atacandolo cosa que hizo sonreir al Kure ya que le hizo ver que si no le daban algun golpe no le divertiria mucho asi que iba seguir mirando el combate para ver si usaba aquella transformación contra este tipo que le logro ver algo de sangre ya que Jikan le conecto varios puños en la nariz haciendole ver que no iria con juegos.

Koji respiro con algo de dificultad al ver que Jikan no le afectaba el truco que le daba una victoria cosa que le hizo preguntar si habia logrado una inmunidad a cosas como esas pero aquello seria casi imposible a menos que este tipo hubiera entrenado desde hace tiempo ademas notaba que era bastante bueno en combate por que noto lo profesional de sus ataques y comportamiento antes asi que ahora necesitaba buscar alguna otra forma de ganarle, Karla sonrio al ver como Jikan estaba dominando el combate sin mucho esfuerzo y nisiquiera una gota de sudor pero vio como Koji empezo a atacar enserio a Jikan el cual estaba empezando a bloquear los golpes de su oponente mientras retrocedia hasta cierto punto para hacer hacia atras y conectarle un rodillazo a Koji que fruncio el ceño al ver que su oponente habia vuelto a tomar la iniciativa pero no por mucho ya que tambien volvio al ataque y asi logrando dar un golpe a Jikan que ni lo sintio ya que seguia atacando.

Jikan estaba empezando a emocionarse un poco como en su combate con Raian al cual miro un momento antes de volver su mirada en el combate para empezar a conectar su famoso combo de patadas a Koji ya que si este las resistia esto les mostraria a todos estos tipos por que le llamaban Jikan el inestable ya que volveria a tener un invicto en peleas al menos en este mundo ya que lo perdio contra ese tipo del cual no iba a olvidarlo nunca en su vida, Todos vieron como Jikan empezo a dar unas patadas a una increible velocidad a Koji que empezo a retroceder unos pasos hacia atras por las patadas ya que intento bloquearlas pero al hacerlo casi se rompia la mano haciendole ver que tenian mucha fuerza como para causarle aquello pero noto como las patadas empezaban a parar cosa que iba a aprovechar para lanzarle un puñetazo a la nariz que sorprendio a Jikan que retrocedio unos pasos antes de ver como un poco de sangre salia por su nariz haciendole sonreir.

"vaya Koji-san lograste emocionarme un poco asi que creo que seria bueno recompensarte al pelear enserio"le dijo Jikan a Koji que se sorprendio como el resto que este novato no estuviera peleando enserio.

"que no peleabas enserio y esas patadas imposibles de bloquear ya que casi me rompes las manos maldito"le exclamo Koji a Jikan mientras que el resto de peleadores vieron que la mano de Koji estaba casi rota aunque Jikan solo sonrio mientras levantaba sus manos.

"creo que seras el segundo de este mundo que me logra dar algo de felicidad ademas fue un gran dia ya que tengo una segunda pelea en este dia"le decia Jikan a Koji al momento en que juntaba sus manos encima de el para luego bajarlos para romper su ropa impresionando a todos por aquello ya que vieron que tenia unos boxer de color rojo con llamas con el nombre de la compañia.

algunas mujeres incluyendo la referi vieron que Jikan tenia un cuerpo de un adonis por los musculos si ignoraban los cortes aunque mientras que cierta mujer fujoshi dejo salir mucha sangre por eso aunque los hombres notaron una vena en el brazo derecho de Jikan que subia hasta su cerebro mientras sonreia para lanzarse a una velocidad que casi todos no pudieron ver ya que Jikan conecto un poderoso puñetazo a Koji que salio volando hacia atras inconsiente, Jikan suspiro al ver que su diversión termino muy rapido asi que empezo a caminar hacia el contrato para irse con Karla ignorando a las mujeres que lo miraban ya que todavia amaba a Chiharu aunque tal vez le interese salir con alguien otra vez ya que estaba bastante seguro que no podria volver a su mundo ademas le seria demasiado aburrido sin su sensei al cual le gustaba demasiado molestarlo con Shiruk y Shine pero sobre todo no tendria una gran diversión con Shiruo ya que murio en aquella guerra con el tipo que odiaba a su sensei muerto.

"¿que piensas sobre el Sen?"le pregunto un hombre a su peleador que miraba a Jikan un rato antes ver a su empleadora.

"bueno creo que seria un problema si tuvieramos que enfrentarnos a el pero de todas maneras no seria mala idea pelear con el para ver su nivel"le respondio Sen a su empleador que miro a Jikan un momento.

"espero que no vuelvas a apostar algo como un contrato para nuestra empresa"le decia Karla a Jikan que sonreia.

"no hay problema ya que tuve algo de diversiór por hoy asi que estoy satisfecho"le contesto Jikan tomaba la ropa que habia dejado afuera del lugar ya que le agraba romper su ropa cuando estaba peleando emocionado.

"creo que prefiero ser tu amiga que tu empleadora"le comento Karla a su peleador que se termino de vestir con una sonrisa.

"por mi bien ya que estoy seguro que sera algo divertido estar un tiempo como tu amigo y peleador ademas mis demas jefes en mi mundo los considere amigos despues de ver su fuerza asi que me agradaria ser tu amigo"le contesto Jikan mientras pedia un taxi para irse a su casa junto a Karla.

"¿piensas hacer la mayoria de las cosas por tu cuenta mientras estoy estudiando?"le pregunto Karla a Jikan que estaba mirando por la ventana.

"claro pero igual te pienso avisar de todo de lo que se vayan a hacer en el trabajo incluso cosas para un combate Kengan"le respondio Jikan con una sonrisa.

"siempre que no tengamos que enfrentarnos al colmillo de Metsudo creo todo estaria bien"comento Karla lo ultimo mirando hacia afuera.

"¿colmillo de Metsudo?"pregunto Jikan confundido.

"o verdad no eres de nuestro mundo el colmillo de Metsudo es rey de los combates Kengan y es el luchador que mas victorias tiene en los partidos segun me conto mi abuelo ya que el fue el primer colmillo de Metsudo"le respondio Karla contando un poco a Jikan.

"¿cual es su nombre?"pregunto Jikan ya interesado.

"si no mal recuerdo Agito Kanoh"le respondio Karla mientras veia como Jikan empezaba a sonreir de manera sadica.

"espero enfrentarme a el en algun momento ya que estoy seguro que esta invicto asi que espera Agito Kanoh por que pienso enfrentarme a ti para ver que tan fuerte eres"decia Jikan para si mismo aunque sin saberlo el mismo Agito Kanoh sintio que en algun momento se enfrentaria a un gran reto que le daria una buena pelea junto a muchos mas si le tocaban enfrentarse en el torneo de aniquilación.

ambos llegaron a la casa asi despidiendose aunque Jikan sintio algo fuerte viniendo desde atras asi que miro para encontrarse con un chico callejero que estaba caminando enfrente de su casa y pudo sentir el enorme poder que salia de el haciendole sonreir ya que era probable que tuviera mucha fuerza escondida asi que despues iba a tratar de encontrarlo ya que estaba bastante cansado por los combates que tuvo aunque fueran aburridos tenia trabajo que hacer mañana, Cuando paso un mes de sus dos primeras peleas Jikan este estuvo informando de los progresos de la construcción a Karla que debes en cuando venia a revisarlo ya que le confio en el para supervisar la construcción incluso tomo algunos trabajos de protección para tener dinero extra para pagarle a los contructores aunque la mayoria de protección eran con algunas mujeres que lo querian en una cama cosa que no iba a permitir por lo puso condiciones es que no se iba a acostar con sus empleadoras hasta se aburrio demasiado de eso que fue por algun trabajo de asesinato ya que le agradaba mas matar por recordar su trabajo con los Yakuzas de su mundo ya que lo contraban debes en cuando para protegerlos o matar a alguien para no mancharse las manos.

ahora Jikan estaba teniendo una pequeña siesta en su sillon pensando en el proximo combate que podria tener pero nadie habia ido para tener un combate incluso se estaba aburriendo de no poder pelear en estos momentos asi que iba a ir por ahi para encontrar algo con que podria divertirse o si se encontraba con ese tipo del otro dia ya que estaba aburriendose demasiado sin pelear ademas no habia muchos trabajos de asesinato para el por lo que siguio caminando por la calle sin antes ponerse una chaqueta sin mangas de colo negro, Mientras caminaba por el centro de la ciudad pudo encontrarse con un hombre con gafas y edad un poco avanzada incluso noto como estaba nervioso aunque no le importo de mucho esto ya que siguio caminando sin importarle demasiado estas cosas ya que solo le importaba encontrar algun sitio para pelear un poco ya que se estaba oxidando en algunas cosas ya que no tenia su pequeña habitación de entrenamiento ademas tampoco estaba Shiruo para tener una pelea muy divertida ademas Raian estaba haciendo otras cosas con su clan mientras que Karla estaba en clases haciendole fruncir el ceño incluso soco contra alguien haciendo que esa persona cayera ya que tenia demasiada fuerza para lograr aquello.

"lo siento no te vi"se disculpo Jikan con la persona que resulto ser una mujer de piel morena o bronceada pelo color platino o algo parecido y una figura de reloj de arena que le daba una buena figura aunque eso no le importo mucho a Jikan.

"no la culpa es mia por no fijarme señor..."trato de decir la mujer a Jikan el cua suspiro.

"Jikan y si fuera tan amable de decirme su nombre señorita"le dijo Jikan a la mujer mientras le ofrecia la mano que la mujer acepto con gusto.

"Sayaka Katahara mucho gusto Jikan-san"se presento la ahora identificada como Sayaka Katahara a Jikan que sintio como alguien lo miraba con instinto asesino incluso supo de donde venia asi que envio la suya para hacerle saber que no era buena idea meterse con el.

"no el gusto es mio Sayaka-san"le dijo Jikan a la mencionada que lo miro un momento antes de acordarse de su cara ya que la vio en la foto de los nuevos asociados de los combates Kengan y eso era una de las ventajas de ser la hija del actual presidente.

"creo que te vi en una de las imagenes de los nuevos peleadores Kengan"le comento Sayaka a Jikan que la miro un poco confundido.

"eso significa que debes ser una miembro de la asociación Kengan seria divertido pelear contra tu peleador si fuera por algo"le djo Jikan a Sayaka que dejo salir un pequeña risa.

"no soy una si no mas bien la hija del actual presidente Metsudo Katahara"le contesto Sayaka a Jikan que se sorprendio por aquello.

"si eres la hija de el debes de conocer a Agito Kanoh"le comento Jikan con una sonrisa.

"bueno si aunque no creo que puedas derrotarlo pero puedes tener suerte al intentarlo Jikan-san"le contesto Sayaka a Jikan que sonrio de manera sadica que le hizo recordar mucho a Sayaka la sonrisa de Agito.

"oh eso no se sabria hasta que me enfrente a el ya que seria una pelea de alguien que se enfrento a un dios y gano contra un tipo invicto en estos combates Kengan"dijo Jikan a Sayaka mientras se ponia a caminar.

"si quieres puedo preguntarle si quiere pelear contigo"le comento Sayaka a Jikan que se volteo para mirarla antes de ver como un portal se abria para ver como un viejo conocido aparecia.

"maldita sea donde demonios estoy creo que debi perdirle al señor Xenrod que no necesitaba ir a otro sitio"decia el hombre que se levanto mietras todas las personas incluida Sayaka miraban su cuerpo obeso.

"hace tiempo que no nos vemos Dmitry"le saludo Jikan al mencionado que se volteo para abrir los ojos por al tipo con quien pelea hace mucho tiempo en ese torneo aunque no en el mismo bloque pero con el la sorpresa de remplazar a uno de los participantes de las semi-finales.

"Jikan asi que estas vivo y yo junto a Zhao pensamos que moriste en aquella guerrar por nuestro omniverso"le comento Dmitry a Jikan que sonrio a la mención de su maestro ya que entre todos los participantes del torneo solo Dmitry y Zhao se quedaron como ultima medida.

"¿mi maestro tambien vino a este mundo?"le pregunto Jikan a Dmitry ya que si su maestro estaba seria una pelea bastante entretenida.

"no ya que murio por una enfermedad hace un año en nuestro mundo"le respondio Dmitry con la mirada sombria al recordar el funeral del hombre mas honorable con quien peleo aparte de Jikan y Ranma ya que Chiharu lloro mucho ese dia ya que perdio a uno de los otros maestros de Jikan del cual el fruto de los dos iba a aprender.

"ya veo"fue todo lo que Jikan dijo para comenzar a irse para desahogarse por la información.

"oye te parece una pelea para tener una alegria de los viejos tiempo"propuso Dmitry con una sonrisa a Jikan que se volteo hacia el antes de sonreir y empezo a sacarse su chaqueta para comenzar a pelear lanzando una patada al rostro de Dmitry que la resistio.

Jikan empezo a lanzar a una gran velocidad a Dmitry que resistio todos los ataques de Jikan estaba ya sonriendo para continuar atacando al Ruso que le lanzo un puñetazo que lo mando a volar hacia atras haciendo que la mitad de las personas se apartara mientras que Jikan se levanto como si nada mientras hacia sonar sus hueso antes de ponerse en posición de Kung Fu y empezo a lanzarle un buena cantidad de patadas a la cara de Dmitry, Sayaka se soprendio de ver como estos dos estaban teniendo una pelea demasiado buena casi igual que tenia Agito debes en cuando pero esto le era increible de ver aunque vio como Dmitry le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a la cara a Jikan que sangro un poco por la nariz que le hizo sonreir demasiado para hacer su movimiento quitandose toda su ropa menos sus boxers y dejar ver una vena para volver atacar a Dmitry que retrocedio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras por el golpe.

Dmitry escupio un poco de sangre antes de inhalar un momento antes de soltar un fuerte rugido mientras Jikan sonreia por ver como toda la grasa de su oponente se iba para volverse de inmediato musculoso cosa que sorprendio a todas las personas que empezaron a grabar esta pelea mientras que Dmitry se lanzo contra Jikan para empezar a atacar con un poderoso puñetazo que mando a volar al Inestable, Jikan golpeo el suelo para darse impulso contra Dmitry que bloqueo el ataque cosa que le costo un una patada que vino desde arriba por parte de Jikan el cual empezo a lanzar un buen numero de puñetazos hacia su oponente quien empezo a bloquearlos pero le era demasiado dificil ya que en su primera pelea y unica que tuvieron le hizo imposible bloquear alguno de los ataques de Jikan haciendo ver que era la persona mas fuerte de su generación junto a Shiruo y Antonie ya que Shiruk casi perdia en contra del ultimo si no fuera por que Antonie se retirara del combate.

algunas personas que estaban pasando por ahi estuvieron mirando el combate para ver si alguno de los dos que estaba peleando podria ser su peleador para los combates Kengan pero habian algunos peleadores de la misma que miraban esto con una sonrisa al ver como estos dos no dejaban de atacarse o defenderse pero cuando vieron como Dmitry cambio de un gordo a alguien musculoso les hizo ver que era alguien muy fuerte pero al ver como el nuevo peleaba contra el ruso como si ya lo conociera les hizo entender que no era la primera vez que peleaban, Sayaka veia esto con una sonrisa ya que estaba acostumbrada a ver estos combates ya que su padre la dejaba como presentadora ademas a ambos les agradaba pasar el tiempo con los peleadores o con otras personas aunque ver esto le hizo sentir ansiosa de ver las peleas Kengan si su padre les da comienzo ademas estaba segura que su padre habria terminado de jugar su ronda diaria con el primer colmillo de Metsudo Erioh Kure pero se pregunto quien podria derrotar a Agito entre los peleadores que conocia o los nuevos como Jikan que le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara a Dmitry que siguio sangrando pero no esto le dio la oportunidad de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a Jikan que salio volando unos metros en el aire para luego caer sangrando por su boca.

ambos oponentes siguieron peleando mientras destruian un poco el suelo por los puños de Dmitry que continuo atacando de manera salvaje a Jikan que esquivo todos los ataques del ruso ya que estaba listo para usar su mas poderosa tecnica de ataque contra Dmitry pero primero necesitaba agarrarlo con la guardia baja aunque igual miro a su alrededor para ver que no tendria mucho espacio para atacar por lo cual tendria que vencer a su oponente con una buena cantidad de golpes, Sin que nadie lo fuera a esperar Dmitry agarro de la cabeza a Jikan para arrojarlo hacia un ventanal que logro romper con el cuerpo de Inestable pero igual estaba en guardia al conocer que aquello no iria a parar al que fue su oponente en esa semana del torneo sangriento aunque debia de reconocer que JIkan era demasiado bueno para darle una pelea algo entretenida aparte de Ranma o Zhao ademas de que Jikan sabia reconocer bien a un oponente en fuerza y estilo de pelea cosa que no tenian muchos por su orgullo.

todas las personas que estaban viendo aquello incluyendo peleadores Kengan vieron como Jikan estaba saliendo de aquel sitio donde lo lanzarón con algo de sangre en su cuerpo mientras sonreia por la adrenalina que tenia en todo su cuerpo por lo que camino hacia atras haciendo pensar a todos que iba a estar bajando hacia abajo menos Dmitry que todavia estaba en posición defensiva cosa que extraño a Sayaka que estaba cerca antes escuchar como alguien estaba corriendo asi que miro hacia arriba para ver a Jikan saltar en dirección de Dmitry que lanzo un puñetazo, Jikan lanzo una patada con toda su fuerza para ser una vez mas interceptada por Dmitry quien lanzo su puño hacia adelante para causar una vez mas una corriente de viento aunque la unica diferencia esta vez era que Jikan no sintio ningun dolor en su pierna cosa que era buena para el ya que la anterior vez casi le rompe la pierna si no fuera por el constante entrenamiento que hacia en su tiempo fuera de las peleas ademas el unico que le encontraba un lugar donde pelear era aquel anciano con quien tiene una agradable relación ya que se conocian desde hace bastante tiempo incluso lo ayudo a encontrar a la mujer con quien tuvo unos dos hijos una niña y un niño con quienes tenia una buena relación ademas la niña queria ser la que fuera la representate de su hijo cosa que le agrado.

ambos se separaron un momento para luego moverse con una buena velocidad para comenzar a conectarse una gran cantidad de puñetazos en el rostro como en el torso que le dieron muy bien en cada sector de su cuerpo por lo que se tuvieron que volver a separarse para hacer que Jikan empezara a cambiar cosa que notaron todas las personas alrededor que vieron como toda la piel del antes Inestable cambiaba a una piel roja mientras sus ojos se volvian por completo amarrilo mientras algo de fuego aparecia pero igual algunos peleadores Kengan vieron a Dmitry arremeter con mucha fuerza, Jikan retrocedio unos pasos por el fuerte golpe de su oponente haciendole ver que le hizo caso de lo que le habia dicho despues de su primera pelea le habia hecho mejorar bastante bien a Dmitry por lo que empezo a lanzarle uno que otro puñetazo que le dieron bastante bien al Ruso que continuo atacando con todo lo que tenia incluso le hizo tocar el suelo por un momento pero lo que no se espero fue que Jikan hizo su ataque de piernas lo que ocasiono que empezara a sentir demasiado dolor en su cuerpo haciendole retroceder hacia atras cosa que Jikan no permitio ya que aumento la velocidad de las patadas a su oponente que habia caido en una rodilla mientras que Jikan paraba para dejar caer a Dmitry al suelo.

"volviste a ser vencido por mi Dmitry"le decia Jikan mientras volvia a como estaba antes y empezar a irse con una sonrisa por tener una buena pelea.

"en la proxima te vencere Inestable solo espera"le contesto Dmitry mientras se levantaba con sus costillas adoloridas aunque sintio como algo le golpeo la cabeza asi que miro hacia atras para ver como Jikan le lanzo algo para luego desaparecer.

Dmitry miro hacia abajo para tomar una buen fajo de billetes que le servirian para volver a rusia o al menos a su pais que era igual pero en un mundo distinto asi que fue al aeropuerto para largarse mientras el resto de gente emocionada comenzo a compartir la pelea que vieron en redes sociales aunque algunos participantes Kengan estaban un poco interesados en pelear con ese tipo Jikan y Dmitry si a este ultimo le interesaba pelear para alguien ya que notaron que este ultimo no le interesaba pelear con personas, Sayaka por su parte camino por el sitio para seguir con lo suyo aunque igual penso que si empezaban a organizar un torneo de Aniquilación Kengan seria demasiado emocionante con algunos participantes como Jikan o que fueran asi de fuertes aunque no sabria si Agito podria ser vencido por alguno de ellos aunque nunca se sabria hasta que se viera por lo que iba a estar viendo los combates en primera fila aunque fuera peligroso ademas al ver como Jikan habia cambiado algo le decia que aquello le daba mas fuerza.

al regresar a su casa Jikan empezo a entrenar con todas sus fuerzas en el techo sujetandose de las puntas del techo con un solo brazo sin importarle sus heridas ya que preferia quedarse con ellas despues de tener una pelea divertida ya que le interesaba pelear con puños que hacerlo con armas ademas las armas blancas como cuchillos o otra arma con filo le daba muchos problemas si no fuera por que podia romper sus limitadores para estar peleando demasiado bien siempre y cuando la persona que peleara con armas no fuera Antonie ya que no podria saber que armas podria usar en combate, Despues de entrenar entro en su casa para empezar a darse una pequeña ducha de manera tranquila mientras un rastro de sangre se iba por el drenaje por lo que se fue a dormir un rato hasta que Karla lo desperto para empezar a decirle algunas cosas que no debia hacer ya que algunas cosas no eran igual a su mundo o algunas si lo hacian ademas no debia mostrar todas sus habilidades en publico ya que podrian verlo otros peleadores de la asociación Kengan aunque igual Jikan le menciono que no importaba ya que igual algunos peleadores podrian estar viendo algunas movidas que podria usar en sus propios combates cosa que su empleadora dejo pasar ya que habia estado consiente que esto podria pasar asi que solo le pidio a Jikan que le avisara para ver si podria organizar un combate Kengan.

"¿por cierto que tal te parece aquella habilidad que te enseñe?"le pregunto Jikan a Karla que recordo aquello.

"me parece demasiado util para usar y hacer cosas divertidas aparte me hace escapar un poco de mi familia para hacer mi trabajo en la compañia"le respondio Karla con una sonrisa a su peleador.

"entonces si quieres puedo seguir enseñandote algunas para que puedas practicarlas si quieres ademas necesito seguir entrenando"le dijo Jikan para empezar a irse antes de detenerse por la pregunta de su empleadora.

"¿por que me enseñas aquello si quisiera podria hacerlo contigo y hacer que el niño o niña obtenga todas esas habilidades?"le pregunto Karla mientras le decia lo ultimo ya que le conto no hace mucho tiempo sobre lo del clan Kure.

"bueno tengo dos razones la primera seria que me empezaste a caer bien ademas algo me dice que si peleas serias buena dando una que otra patada y no tengo problemas en enseñarte mi combinación de patadas mientras que la segunda es que no creo que fueramos el tipo del otro y con aquello me haces recordar a mi hermanita Shine en casi todo por lo que seria raro pero sobretodo te considero una amiga nada mas que eso"le respondio Jikan a Karla que se sorprendio de aquello ya que fue la primera vez que Jikan le dio una sonrisa sincera.

"entonces creo que no voy a necesitar muchas cosas al ser tu amiga Jikan"le decia Karla con una pequeña risa a su nuevo amigo que salio de la sala mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa para el mismo ya que tenia pocas amigas mujeres aunque solo eran dos y mas encima eran mujeres que ofrecian su cuerpo pero nunca se acosto con ninguna si no que solo les ofrecio su amistad.

**(al siguiente)**

Jikan se levanto de su cama para ir a bañarse despues de tener una pelea con un viejo conocido ayer ademas Karla le consiguio un combate Kengan que gano en solo un segundo del inicio ya que el peleador no era muy fuerte asi que se paso el resto de la tarde entrenando hasta que le entro sueño asi que se durmio en su cama donde soño peleando otra vez con la primera derrota con una sonrisa ya que paso mucho tiempo desde aquella derrota ya que se enfrento a la versión con mas experiencia pero igual le dejo con buenas heridas, Al momento en que salio de la ducha escucho el timbre por lo que camino hacia la puerta mientras se colocaba los pantalones sin mucha molestia asi que al abrir la puerta de su casa para llevarse con la gran sorpresa de ver a Sayaka en su puerta cosa que le hizo raro ya que habia logrado que nadie mas que no sea Karla o algun conocido lo visitara pero ver a la hija del presidente Katahara en su casa por lo que miro atras de ella para ver a dos guardespaldas cosa que no le importo ya que si intentaban atacarlo les iria muy mal ya que estar mucho tiempo con los Yakuzas sabria como hacer algunas cosas.

"¿como supiste donde vivo?"le pregunto Jikan a Sayaka que sonrio ya que igual esperaba esta pregunta.

"bueno busque en los archivos para saber donde vivias ademas tome algunas cosas de Tou-san de pasar el tiempo con los peleadores Kengan"le respondio Sayaka a Jikan que suspiro un momento antes de hacerla pasar cosa que Sayaka agradecio.

"les recomiendo que no intenten atacarme si aprecian sus vidas ya que se asesinar demasiado bien"le advirtio Jikan a los dos hombres que asintieron.

"tranquilo ellos solo estaran en la puerta de tu casa esperando mientras veo como te diviertes aunque igual para rellenar algunas cosas de un peleador Kengan"le dijo Sayaka a Jikan que se encogio de hombros aunque recordo que las dos unicas formas que conocia para divertirse aparte de las peleas eran entrenar o leer su mangas donde aparecia Yujiro ademas fue bueno que Xenrod le dejara aparecer algunas cosas aqui si encontraba una casa pero todavia se preguntaba que seria aquel regalo que le menciono antes de enviarlo aqui.

"creo que no encontraras mucho ya que solo me divierto entrenando o leyendo unas cosas que mis favoritas"le menciono Jikan a Sayaka que lo miro un momento sin estar sorprendida por lo primero aunque de seguro era como un pervertido o algo.

"¿lo que lees no son cosas pervertidas verdad?"le pregunto Sayaka a Jikan que solo camino hacia su estanteria para tomar un manga.

"no solo estoy leyendo estos mangas donde aparece la unica persona con quien quiero pelear usando todas los estilos de combate que tengo dominados"le respondio Jikan para darle su manga donde estaba Yujiro en la portada a Sayaka que lo tomo para comenzar a leerlo un rato.

"vaya este hombre que sale en esto es muy fuerte incluso creo que Agito no podria contra el si no esta preparado con alguien como el aunque me pregunto como seria en persona"le comento Sayaka a Jikan que dejo salir una pequeña risa que hizi levantar la mirada a la Katahara.

"Yujiro Hanma mas conocido como el Ogro es realmente fuerte y es alguien con quien estaria dispuesto a darlo todo sin importarme lo demas nisiquiera si tengo que romper todos mis limitadores ya que seria muy dificil enfrentarse a Yujiro si no vas con todo desde el inicio ademas me gustaria ver que tipo de estilo de pelea usa ya que seria uno nunca antes visto por lo que seria un sueño hecho realidad enfrentarme al hombre mas fuerte"le revelo Jikan a Sayaka mientras dejaba salir un fuerte instinto de combate que le hacia recordar a Agito.

"¿que es eso de romper tus limitadores?"le pregunto Sayaka a Jikan que fue a preparar algunas cosas para comer.

"es algo que aprendi de mi primer maestro de artes marciales que tuve aparte de mi sensei que me enseño su propio estilo de combate que uso mas veces que el Kung Fu pero volviendo con lo de romper mis limitadores seria algo como quitarme algo que me da mas poder para ganar una pelea que fuera a darme bastante diversión o problemas con pero para aprenderlo tienes que hacer unas cuantas cosas que tengo prohibido contar por que son tecnicas secretas que si las dices tienes que romper tu limitador por quinta vez para morir"le explico Jikan a Sayaka mientras llevaba unos emparedado que le ofrecio a la Katahara que lo acepto de manera gustosa.

"¿cuantos maestros tuviste en tu vida?"le pregunto Sayaka mientras daba un bocado a su emparedado para ver que sabia delicioso.

"bueno son solo 2 el primero es mi sensei Naruto Uzumaki que era Inmortal y mi maestro de Kung Fu Zhao Chen el hombre que es muy fuerte usando el estilo del mono"le respondio Jikan mientras veia como Sayaka se atraganto al escuchar que el primer maestro del nuevo peleador fuera Inmortal pero sintio como Jika le dio un pequeño toque con uno de sus dedos para ayudarla a tragar lo su bocado.

"gracias por eso Jikan-san"agradecio Sayaka al mencionado que se encogio de hombros para comer su propio emparedado.

"no hay de que ademas tengo como un tercer estilo que cree para mi segundo rompedor de limites como el que viste ayer en mi pelea con Dmitry pero no tengo problemas de usar Kung Fu en aquel estado ademas si la pelea hubiera seguido estaria forzado en romper mi tercer limitador pero con el riesgo de no poder moverme por tres horas"le decia Jikan a Sayaka que se acordo de aquello.

"entonces podrias enseñarme algunos movimientos de tu propio estilo de combate por favor"le pidio Sayaka al Inestable que suspiro ya que notaba que esta mujer era casi igual que Chiharu en algunas cosas ya que su ex era alguien a quien era casi imposible decirle que no a menos conocieras una forma de chantajearla o evitarla si estaba enojada.

"bien pero el estilo The Demon se basa en una forma de pelear de un demonio y solo tienes que colocarte en la posición que usaria uno para despues lanzarte hacia el ataque para conectar unos ataques con algo que parezca una lanza como la mano y si quieres puedes conectar unos puñetazos que vayan directo a los vasos sanguineos"le explico Jikan a Sayaka que empezo a hacer los movimientos que estaba haciendo Jikan que la atrapo cuando intento hacer lo segundo.

"creo que lo de dar golpes es dificil si no hay un blanco"le dijo Sayaka a Jikan mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"no es eso si no que lo mas importante para lograr las dos cosas es que tienes que aumentar un poco tu fuerza fisica con entrenamientos que serian imposibles si no tienes a la persona adecuada para ayudarte y aparte tendrias que imaginarte a cuerpo completo como un demonio cosa que yo logra por ver al menos por unos momentos a unos cuantos en una pelea que me duro una semana entera"le explico Jikan a Sayaka mientras el lo hacia para mostrarle en unos cuantos movimientos cosa que facino a la Katahara que aplaudio.

"¿y como cuales entrenamientos serian aquellos Jikan?"le pregunto Sayaka al mencionado que volvia a su forma original.

"estar rodeado por un fuego muy abrasador por dos semanas sin beber nada y tener cosas demasiado pesadas sobre ti pero la mas importante a alguien que te de una pelea por ese tiempo para que despues veas a un demonio en lugar de un humano aunque si tuviera que añadirle un extra seria estar consiente que podrias morir en el entrenamiento por que no hay muchas personas que podrian con aquello"le respondio Jikan al recordar como peleo con la unica persona que consideraba su rival Shiruo al le dio una breve mirada a la unica foto donde estaban ambos despues de que gano el torneo sangriento con mucho daño que recibio de su maestro Zhao ya que fue una pelea brutal al romper sus limitadores.

"eso si seria imposible para cualquier otra persona que no estuviera acostumbrada a entrenar como tu ya que se nota que solo entrenas en todo"le comento Sayaka mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa.

"bueno segun la frase que decia mi maestro Zhao que era algo como si no pones tu vida y alma en las artes marciales no seras nada mas que alguien que nunca podra superar sus limites pero que si no te importa arriesgar tu vida para demostrar que le entregaste toda tu vida al completo a las artes marciales no debes ser alguien de ese mundo por que algunas artes marciales necesitan su respeto del corazón"le conto Jikan a la Katahara que veia como Jikan dejaba salir un aire distinto al de cualquier otro peleador.

"parece que si le tienes respeto a las artes marciales Jikan-san"le dijo Sayaka al mencionado que asentia mientras miraba la hora y ver que era la hora que empezaba a entrenar.

"creo que es hora que comience mi entrenamiento matutino"menciono Jikan para empezar a dirigirse hacia la puerta dejando que Sayaka le siguiera para acercarse a la murulla de su casa y salta encima para luego dar un gran salto hacia atrapa para subir al techo y agarrarse con su mano derecha con la cual empezo a entrenar con una gran velocidad al estar acostumbrado ademas noto la cara de sorprendidos de las tres personas que estaban viendolo.

para cuando termino escucho como lo estaban llamando por lo cual bajo saltando hacia el suelo para entrar a su casa para contestar y ver que era Karla que le estaba diciendo que tendrian un combate contra alguien del grupo Nogi en cinco dias ademas que tambien tenian otro combate contra un peleador de electricas toyo que seria hoy en la noche cosa que seria perfecto para tener un calentamiento aunque miro un momento a Sayaka para ver que podria ver cuales podrian ser sus oponentes pero lo descarto por que le interesaba conocerlos en persona que tener una ventaja, Jikan se despidio de Sayaka y los guardespaldas que se fueron dejandolo solo antes de entrar a su casa sin antes tomar la carta que le dejo la Katahara donde vio que era la dirección donde podria encontrarla cosa que vio como una oportunidad de conocer al quinto colmillo de Metsudo aunque no le molestaria pelear con los tres anteriores aunque de todas formas ya conocio al primero que era Erioh con el cual no iba a pelear por su edad ya que noto que no podria pelear a un ritmo aceptable contra un oponente como el o algun otro.

despues de ver que iria hacer mañana empezo a correr para mantenerse en forma ya que tenia mucha emoción en estos momentos aunque igual seria un poco aburrido no encontrar oponentes que le pudieran dar una diversión como le daban sus peleas de donde venia ya que habian muy pocos que le daban una diversión como nunca antes vista pero los mas cercanos en darle esa diversión eran su maestro Zhao como sus otros dos oponente de igual de fuerza como son Shiruo y Antonie, Al terminar su entrenamiento del dia fue a comprar algunas cosas mientras esperaba a su amiga aunque igual mientras caminaba por las calles sintio como alguien lo estaba siguiendo asi que entro por un callejon para detenerse y girarse para encontrarse con aquel tipo del otro dia cosa que le hizo sonreir por un momento pero recordo que le prometio a Karla que no pelearia a menos que no le consiguiera ninguna pelea y como tenia una hoy no podria hacer nada ya que respetaba sus promesas con sus amigos asi que no pelearia con este tipo.

"¿que quieres?"le pregunto Jikan al hombre que estaba delante de el.

"es obvio quiero pelear un poco contigo para ver que tan fuerte eres ya que al ver tu pelea ayer me dio curiosidad de ver lo fuerte que eres"le respondio el hombre que se bajaba la capucha de su chaqueta para revelar su rostro.

"lo siento pero prometi a una amiga que no pelearia bajo algunas circustancias aunque no veo el problema que en la proxima ocasión que nos encontremos te vaya a enfrentar chico"le dijo Jikan al hombre mientras se iba aunque tuvo que usar su habilidad para desaparecer del lugar antes que el hombre lo atacara.

"entonces pienso esperar el dia donde nos volvamos a encontrar quien quieras que seas por que prometo que no tendre ninguna restricción para darlo todo"prometio el hombre con una sonrisa.

al volver a su casa Jikan dejo todas sus cosas para la cena en su nevera sin antes tomar una botella de leche para comenzar a beber todo su contenido de un solo trago para empezar a meditar y comenzar su nuevo combate en lo profundo de su subcosiente donde empezo a pelear con todos sus viejos oponentes que fueron sus adversarios en el torneo sangriento como en aquella guerra pero en especial una pelea unica contra Ryu en su mejor momento, Jikan salto en linea recta contra Ryu que esquivo el ataque para lanzarle un ataque con su espada mientras hacia unos sellos de manos con una mano mientras conectaba algun corte en las extremidades de su oponente que salto hacia atras con una sonrisa por sentir el dolor pero sabia que este dolor no era real ya que la gran diferencia en usar esto para el era que no te estaba enfrentando al real cosa que le seria dificil de combatir pero de todas formas le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de su oponente en turno que esquivo el ataque para lanzar una bola de fuego.

Ryu vio como Jikan lanzo un puñetazo hacia su jutsu que lo consumio por completo hasta el punto que le dejo algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo del inestable que solo sonrio al tener un poco de diversión asi que volvio al ataque para lanzar algunos puñetazos a su oponente que solo bloqueaba cada uno de los golpes que le lanzo el Inestable que estaba dejando salir algunas gotas de sudor que fueron aprovechadas por completo por Ryu que le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara a Jikan que empezo a sangrar un poco mientras sonreia, Los dos oponentes se miraron por un momento antes de atacarse otra vez pero con mas fuerza ya que Jikan rompio su limitador mientras que Ryu se cortaba las mejillas para cambiar su color de piel y ojos para despues lanzarle un potente puñetazo directo a al estomago mientras que los puñetazos de Jikan iban hacia la cara de su oponente que solo estaba sonriendo como un psicopata ademas ambos estaban llendo demasiado bien para este combate que era en la mente de Jikan.

Ryu se separo para empezar a atacar con sus propias tecnicas que Jikan a duras penas lograba esquivar aunque igual algunas lograban acertar cosa que le hacia sonreir demasiado al Inestable que comenzo a acercarse a Ryu de a poco mientras esquivaba cada uno de los ataques que le estaban a punto de dar otra vez si no fuera por que rompio su primer limitador para volverse mas rapido y lograr esquivar los ataques con su nueva velocidad cosa que le facilito para acercarse a su oponente y lanzarle a una gran velocidad todos sus puñetazos que lograban acertar en donde queria, Al momento en que lanzo el ultimo golpe vio como Ryu habia usado su antebrazo derecho para cubrirse de los ataques que le lanzo cosa que no le sorprendia ya que en sus combates anteriores siempre usaba la misma parte del cuerpo para bloquear sus golpes cosa que le hacia ver que tendria que usar cada uno de sus limitadores para lograr darle un golpe en alguna zona en especifica o vital como los pulmones o el corazón pero ver que sus golpes no lograrian acertar en lo absoluto asi que siguio atacando con todo lo que tenia contra Ryu que seguia bloqueando los golpes.

Jikan agarro el brazo derecho de Ryu para empezar a atacarlo con rodillazos en el estomago para que lograra soltar su espada y comenzara a pelear con sus puños y piernas aunque igual vio como su oponente lanzo una patada alta que fue directo a su cabeza por lo que solto a Ryu para alejarse sin antes tomar la espada aunque le doliera para luego lanzarla hacia atras ya que preferia pelear con alguien sin armas y ver que tan bueno era cosa que comprobo con muchos oponentes anteriores como Antonie que podia usar cualquier cosa que fueran a ser los Mimos para matar a sus objetivos de asesinatos, Los dos se miraron un poco mas antes de asentir ya que Jikan rompio su tercer limitador al instante para dejar salir mucha fuerza mientras que Ryu usaba las puertas oscuras en su cuarta fase pero solo abriendo la cuarta para lanzarse entre si para empezar a lanzarse a una velocidad mas apta para ellos dos aunque igual era una pena que nadie estuviera mirando el combate pero eso no le importo a Jikan ya que no tendria que preocuparse por las personas ademas estaban peleando en su mente cosa que era aceptable para ambos.

los dos estuvieron lanzandose uno que otro puñetazo como patada entre ambos aunque el que mas estaba lanzando golpes a mucha velocidad era Jikan que estaba sangrando ademas de tener un ojo morado por lo que rompio su limitador por cuarta vez haciendo que todo su cuerpo empiece a moverse mas rapido como sus venas ya que sentia como toda su sangre mas rapido igual que su corazón ya que cada vez que rompia su limitador cada parte dentro de el se movia mucho mas rapido que de costumbre, El primero en romper el seguimiento del intercambio de golpes fue Ryu que se convirtio en un tronco para aparecer detras de Jikan que esquivo el ataque para lanzar un fuerte puñetazo hacia atras que impacto a su oponente que tuvo que alejarse mientras algo de sangre salia por su nariz y boca ya que Jikan le dio dos golpes rapidos en su cara y estomago que le hizo salir sangre aunque igual sonrio por tener algo de diversión incluso algo de sudor estaba bajando por los cuerpos de ambos oponentes asi que ambos se lanzaron entre si antes de que Jikan escuchara el telefono que le hizo abrir los ojos para atender su celular.

"¿quien es?"pregunto Jikan mientras miraba la hora.

"_Jikan soy yo Karla y queria saber si podrias venir a buscarme al instituto ya que se me olvido el paraguas ademas todavia tengo que conseguir un regalo para mi abuelo_"le respondio Karla a traves del telefono cosa que hizo suspirar ya que noto como estaba cayendo lluvia asi que se acerco a donde estaba su paraguas.

"bien voy y te ayudo a encontrar un regalo ademas todavia tenemos que ir despues a cierto sitio para que pueda pelear aunque no hay nadie que pueda darme algo de diversión aparte de Raian"le dijo Jikan a Karla mientras salia de su casa con su paraguas antes de apagar su celular.

Jikan empezo a correr en dirección donde estaba Karla para pasar rapidamente a los autos que estaban delante de el sin importarle lo peligroso aunque igual ningun vehiculo podria lograr dañarlo ya que lograba evitarlos a tiempo por lo que no habria mucho problemas para el aunque igual tendria que conseguirse alguno para salir a lugares donde no podria llegar a sitios donde los trenes no podrian llegar por lo que tendria que buscar uno en algun momento, Mientras se acercaba a donde estudiaba Karla noto como alguien le estaba siguiendo con la mirada pero lo ignoro por el momento mientras seguia corriendo ya que nadie podia seguir su velocidad aunque siempre habia una posibilidad que en este mundo fuera a ver personas que pudieran ver su velocidad pero solo si estuvieran con su limitadores ya arreglados por que si estaban rotos era historia diferente a cualquiera pero de todas formas no le interesaba demasiado.

cuando llego la vio esperando con su bolso en las manos camino hacia ella antes de sentir como lo volvian a mirar asi que miro hacia atras para ver a Erioh junto a sus otros dos bisnietos Hollis y el otro que no se acordaba ademas esperaba mas encontrarse con Raian para pelear ya que a menos le hacia llegar a su tercer limitador en una pelea aunque Shiruo habia sido el unico en un combate largo que le habia conseguido llegar a su cuarto limitador asi que igual sin admitirlo lo consideraba su mas grande rival, Jika suspiro mientras abria su paraguas para acercarse a su amiga y irse a comprar el regalo aunque igual le comento a Karla que su biseabuelo estaba observandolos con sus otros dos parientes cosa que sorprendio que no esperaba que su biseabuelo hiciera aquello pero igual seria mejor que le regañe si algun dia descubria su secreto cosa que Jikan estuvo de acuerdo aunque al momento en que estaban por acercarse a uno de los intervalos Jikan tuvo que abrir bien los ojos por encontrarse al primer bastardo que le dio una brutal paliza y le gano con suerte ya que iba en camino a donde le iban a enseñar a el y otros tres como romper su limitador.

Karla miro un momento a Jikan que tenia un semblante de enojo puro dirigido hacia el hombre que estaba caminando enfrente de ellos ademas le siguio mirando con puro enojo aunque el hombre nisiquiera lo noto ya que comenzo a irse a donde trabajaba ya que su contratista tenia un combate en el dia para demostrar su fuerza aunque quisiera participar en un torneo de aniquilación Kengan tendria que haber alguien interesante ademas tenia otro peleador aunque hoy iba a probar uno nuevo para su combate de esta noche, Al momento en que se fue Jikan por primera vez deseo haber saltado en ese lugar para matar a ese tipo con todas sus fuerzas aunque seria imposible ya que tenia cinco corazones en su cuerpo ademas si lo hubiera hecho no habria tenido la mayor diversión en su vida ademas de no conocerse con Shiruo o Antonie que eran dos de los mas fuertes que podrian llegar a su nivel y los unicos que podria trabajar en equipo sin que nadie lo retrase si no fuera con personas mas fuertes con otras habilidades.

"¿Jikan estas bien?"le pregunto Karla a su amigo que volvio a estar como antes.

"si estoy bien Karla no tienes que preocuparte"le respondio Jikan a su amiga que no le creyo para nada pero no iba a presionar ya que no era su problema.

para cuando llegaron al centro Jikan y Karla empezaron a buscar un regalo para Erioh ignorando la mirada que les estaban dando los tres Kures que estaban viendolos aunque igual en otro sitio mas tarde el hombre que vieron ambos habia masacrado por completo a otro peleador teniendo otra victoria para su empleador Hayami Katsumasa que sonrio al ver que su peleador mas fuerte obtenia un invicto mas ya que era el unico que no podria ser vencido en sus peleadores aparte Julius era su peleador principal para el torneo si se organizaba, Cuando se hizo de noche Hayami tuvo que fruncir el ceño al ver como su nuevo peleador fue vencido en solo un minuto ya que Jikan solo esquivo los ataques con aburrimientos durantes cincuenta segundos antes de lanzar un puñetazo a la quijada dejandolo inconsiente haciendole ver que necesitaria a Julius o su peleador favorito para ganarle si vuelve a suceder incluso vio como la empleadora del chico nuevo le elogio aunque igual al oir que su oponente fue demasiado debil para el ademas no habia muchos que le parecieran la gran cosa aunque igual lo miro con decepción para largarse.

en los espectadores los del grupo Nogi veian al que seria su oponente que aunque el peleador veia que ese chico estaba al mismo nivel que aquel hombre y el colmillo asi que tendria que tener cuidado aunque seguramente se largue o se quede dormido pero al ver la personalidad y lo fuerte que era no seria bueno ninguna de las dos aunque siempre valia la pena intentarlo ademas si se ponia a pelear enserio no sabria que hacer con este tipo si eso pasaba peor igual iba a probar, El resto de peleadores tenian una cosa clara Jikan seria un oponente duro de vencer asi que tendrian que pensar en alguna forma de vencerlo si les tocaba enfrentarlo por lo que ya sabian que hacer aunque se preguntaron quien ganaria entre Jikan y el colmillo de Metsudo aunque primero tendria que vencerlos si queria una oportunidad contra Agito Kanoh.

**aqui termina el primer capitulo de Kengan Ashura uno de mis mangas favoritos aunque igual la historia iria por la parte del manga que el anime que no me agrado para nada.**

**y si se preguntan por que puse a Jikan con Karla como su empleadora y la respuesta es facil ya que hay muchos empleadores por lo que no sabria con quien ponerlo ya que ni conoce a nadie mas por lo que ninguno tendria un respeto de Jikan como seria el hombre que aparece en Naruto Inmortal asi que crear una empresa y colocar a Karla como la jefa dejando a Jikan como secretario, empleado y peleador.**

**y en cuanto al emparejamientos de combates en el torneo serian casi todos canon menos el del bloque B donde estara Jikan enfrentando a Julius y Takeshi como Muteba ya que serian entre los mas que podrian darle una pelea buena a Jikan aunque tambien lo puede hacer Sekibayashi ademas pienso hacer que se enfrente a Ohma en la final de su bloque.**

**en cuanto a los emparejamientos serian algunos canon aunque no se como seguira en Omega ademas me gusta demasiado el ship de Ohma y Karla aunque igual Jikan estara con Sayaka pero en su momento ya que pienso hacer que se vuelvan amigos antes de construir la relación.**

**y de paso les dejo una pregunta ¿quieren ver los especiales del manga con Jikan metido como el de Imai?.**

**bueno con todo aquello dicho me despido hasta la proxima !EXTREME¡.**


End file.
